I Know I Know I Know
by fairymargarita
Summary: Daniela Connors couldn't believe Drake Parker was a virgin. Now she wishes he and his super sperm had stayed that way.


**I Know I Know I Know**

_**The First Trimester**_

**January**

Drake Parker was the most popular boy in school. Sure, he didn't really hang out with anyone other than his lame brother and that stoner Trevor but _everyone _knew him. Girls swooned over his chocolate eyes, which often hid behind his reddish brown locks. He was a musician. One look at his guitar and his arm curled around it made girls go wild. It was a rare occasion to see Drake without some floozy attached to his arm. With all this attention, however, no one ever thought that Drake Parker could be a _virgin_.

Daniela Connors giggled, barely audible over the Tegan & Sara song she had picked, "Seriously?"

Drake sighed, suddenly ashamed of his half naked body beneath someone else's and slightly embarrassed that he knew all the lyrics to "I Know I Know I Know". He pushed himself up against her multitude of pillows and folded his arms. Somehow, Daniela managed to keep her straddled position, pushing herself against him. With each movement she could feel his body go stiff beneath her and she wasn't about to let him get away.

"It's ok," she cooed, caressing her hand against his face. She could tell he shaved, something not many boys at Belleview High School had to do yet. His face was so beautiful to her, she couldn't get over it. His arms were skinny but toned, probably from strumming away at his guitar at all hours of the day. She could tell he had a high metabolism because she's seen the kid eat and there was no way he could eat that much and still have such a perfect body. Her body filled with emotion each time she noticed something new about him.

He gazed at her intensely, noting every little thing about her face. The way her mouth moved when she talked, how her nostrils flared slightly when she laughed and the little scar on her cheek that was only noticeable from up close. He noticed how her breasts seemed barely contained by her black and pink laced bra and wondered exactly what size they were. They weren't small by any means, but they weren't more than necessary either. Her skin was so smooth, so tan. She was skinny, but not bony. The little fat she had rested comfortably on her hips. He wanted to touch her so badly.

He put his hands on her hips, arching his back so his pelvis could press into her more. She bit her lip, excited. She'd only been seeing Drake for a week but she already felt like she had waited long enough. She helped him take off her bra, delighting in his reaction to her bare body. He hesitated to touch her, reaching out to her slowly. He was surprised to hear Daniela let out a moan on contact.

Daniela tugged slowly on his boxers, kicking her underwear to the ground. She positioned herself carefully, sliding instantly into place. It didn't hurt like her friends said it would, it actually felt really good. She sat on top of him a while, trying to get used to this new sensation. Drake wondered if this was it, _this_ was sex.

"You do it," she whispered. "I don't know what to do."

Drake licked his lips. He had only seen sex in movies, but he didn't want to embarrass himself further with Daniela. He wrapped his arms around her, positioning her on her back. He made sure to be careful, as if she were to break at any moment. It was awkward but they worked together, exploring each other until they couldn't move.

Out of breath, his body laid close to hers. He reached for her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. The other didn't know, but each had a huge smile painted across his or her face.

_Oh_, she thought, _to be sixteen_.

**February**

The cold white ceramic of the toilet seat was becoming more and more familiar with each passing week. No matter how many times she brushed her teeth the aftertaste of stomach acid stayed with her all day. Her body ached and she suddenly felt guilty smoking her occasional cigarette. She didn't even think it possible until her best friend, Sarina, joked about it. _No_, she thought, _no way_.

She studied herself in the mirror, clenching the sides of counter. Her short blonde hair fell just before her shoulders in a burst of curls, framing the contours of her unusually high cheek bones. She thought she saw a flicker in her hazel eyes, a spark, but she dismissed it. She bit down on her full bottom lip, letting her top lip disappear into her mouth. Sarina stood behind her, leaned up against the heated tile of the bathroom floor. She wouldn't shut up about how she was going to be there for her through it all, if she was. The one person conversation continued to move onto names and clothes and, "you are going to be _so_ fat!" This was surely going to be the longest few minutes of her life.

"Time's up," Sarina slammed her hand against the egg timer to make it shut up. The sounds startled her and her head snapped so that she was looking directly into Sarina's crisp blue eyes. "Come on Daniela, you're going to have to look at it sooner or later."

Daniela nodded nervously, picking up the tiny little stick that would change her life forever. She brought it close to her face, studying the clear definitiveness of each solid pink line. She was. She put the stick down, knowing she didn't ever have to see it again because it was so etched into her memory. She closed her eyes and swore she was still looking at those two stupid pink lines.

Sarina snatched the stick up quickly, a smile spread across her face, "You're gonna be a mom!" Sarina wrapped her arms tightly around Daniela, then loosened because she didn't want to hurt the little thing growing inside her friend. "You know I'm going to be there for you through the whole thing, right? Like, pregnancy, baby and all?"

"You know when a someone gets cancer and they lose all their hair from the chemo and stuff, and like, everyone from that kids first grade teacher to the nerd he used to punch so hard lunch money would just fall out of him all go and shave their heads?" Daniela asked Sarina seriously.

"Yeah," Sarina scrunched her face into confusion. "Why are we talking about Jesse Harrington?"

"We're not," Daniela smirked, "I'm just wondering if you'd match me pound for pound."

Sarina smiled, "How about I try all those crazy things you're gonna wanna eat and develop a mild form of bulimia."

Daniela smiled weakly before kissing Sarina goodnight, she was going to need a lot of rest.

**March**

_No way_, Drake Parker thought. _No fucking way._ It had been little over a month since his night with Daniela, which meant a little over a month since their last date and a little over a month since he had first and last had sex.

"I'm sorry I'm telling you this way, Drake," Daniela curled her lips, her arms resting on the windowsill as her body rested against the side of the house. "It was actually really hard to climb up to your window. At first we thought your window was the bathrooms and to make a long story short, your step-brother is rather hairy."

"What are you go-" Drake began before his common sense kicked in. "Daniela, you're hanging from the side of my house."

Daniela laughed a little before admitting, "Actually I'm standing on Sarina's shoulders, not necessarily hanging."

Drake shook his head before locking arms and putting himself into position to hoist Daniela into his room. He picked her up with ease and made sure that nothing hurt her on her way up. Daniela stood before him for the first time in weeks. Her skin was glowing and her body still looked untouched, taut.

"Yeah, the baggy clothes fool everyone," Daniela rolled her eyes, lifting her shirt to reveal her bare stomach protruding slightly. There was definitely something in there all right. Daniela put her shirt down and poked her head out the window. "Hey, wait in the car, eh?"

"Yeah, give Drake and that super sperm of his a _huge_ hello from me will ya?" Sarina yelled up so loud Drake was sure the neighbors down the street could hear her.

"Sarina-" Drake started.

"Is going to wait in the car, yeah," Daniela nodded, finishing his thought for him. "So I'm going to keep it, I decided. Um, it's up to you if you want to be a part of this. I don't need an answer now, just soon would be nice."

"Yeah," Drake mumbled as if on command, to let her know he was listening. "It's a no brainer," he found himself saying out loud. "I'm in."

"You're in?" Daniela squeaked, surprised. "You're in!"

"I'm in!" Drake exclaimed, pulling Daniela into an embrace. "I won't leave you, Daniela. You will not go through this alone."

"So," her voice came out muffled, her face buried in Drake's chest, "you'll tell my parents?"

Drake stifled a laugh, "Only if you tell mine."

Author's Note: Drake's not mine, duh. The story, however, and all original characters are. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
